A Funny Day
by UltaAnimeFangurl2004
Summary: A series of Shippo peoms! What could you want from an adorable kitsune? R&R plz! A Fourth of July special! Enjoy!
1. Shippo's Funny Day

UltaAnimeFangurl2004: My very first poem! I wanna see if people enjoy the poem I made. 'Cause I wanna get a good grade.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo's POV =-=-=-=-=-=  
  
I'll tell you what happened yesterday  
  
About what happened that funny day  
  
I rolled down I hill and cut my knee  
  
It stung like a bee had just poked me  
  
I asked Miroku if he had a cloth  
  
But he was too busy fighting a demon sloth  
  
So I went to ask Inuyasha for a rag  
  
But he was too busy calling Keade and old hag.  
  
I asked Sango if she could help me  
  
But she was too busy slaying a giant bee  
  
Isn't anyone here to help me?  
  
I thought and I thought then I knew  
  
I'll go to Kagome she'll know what to do  
  
So I limped to the Sacred Well  
  
Waiting for Kagome to tell  
  
What to do  
  
Feeling the cut hurt and sore  
  
I wanted Kagome to get here more  
  
I waited and waited for Kagome to come  
  
So Kagome you better get here and help me some  
  
Kagome where are you?  
  
I asked myself  
  
It's not like you to be so busy like the others o  
  
A bright light appeared from the well  
  
There came Kagome alright and swell  
  
Kagome, Kagome I got a cut on me knee!  
  
Can you come here to help me?  
  
I asked finally she was here  
  
Of course Inuyasha came not to help  
  
But to call Kagome a stupid prep  
  
Kagome glared and yelled sit boy and walked over to me  
  
Of course Shippo now lean on the God Tree  
  
Kagome told me  
  
I hopped and leaned on the tree  
  
Wondering what I will see  
  
What Kagome will do with me  
  
She covered my cut with some strange goo  
  
Then put a sticky cloth on my cut and said that will do  
  
There that's what I got  
  
So that's what happened yesterday  
  
On that funny day  
  
Now I must go on my way  
  
To help hunt some Shikon Shards today  
  
Ja-ne  
  
END  
  
Me: Plz review! Remember my first poem! If I get about 3 reviews I'll make more poems! L8terz  
  
P.S  
  
PLZ R&R my other stories if u can! 


	2. Shippo's Interseting Day

Me: I decided to make a series of Shippo poems! Thankie for the reviews peoplez!  
  
Review Responses  
  
Kuramasgirl556: 'Kay I'll R&R ur stories when I have the time.  
  
Peppermint Dream: I'll go read ur stories when I have the time! Yeah isn't Shippo kawaii?  
  
Parnoid: I just had to make a Shippo poem. So KAWAII ne? I'm writing more!  
  
MissKikyou: Well hope u like! I'm making Shippo poems as u can see.  
  
gygirl: 'Kay I'll write more!  
  
Inuyasha-is-the-best-show: 'Kay I'll tell if someone does. lol thanxs for reveiwn'!  
  
Shiming-Star: I'm luvin dat peoplez r reveiwin'! Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Kuramas pnkmate Kagome: Yeah I know ain't it sweet. Lol thanxs for reveiwin'!  
  
Me: Shippo decided to make a short poem before saying the real poem. Shippo ur on!  
  
Shippo: Thank you for reviewing people  
  
I wish I could give you a temple  
  
So I hope you enjoy my poem  
  
An Indian gave me a totem  
  
I hope you enjoy them  
  
'Cause I wrote 'em!  
  
Me: Dat was so good and kawaii Shippo! Now then let's get to the Disclaimer then story ne?  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi is the owner of Inuyasha so as you can see I'm not Rumiko.   
  
Title: Shippo's Interesting Day  
  
Shippo's POV =-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hello again it's me Shippo  
  
Along with my new stuffed friend Hippo  
  
Here I am to tell you about my Interesting Day  
  
So get ready to say hip-hooray!  
  
So now I walked through the village  
  
An old lady yelled that her baby had a spillage  
  
I laughed and got an apple from the gardener  
  
The apple was odd because it was softer  
  
So I didn't eat an apple but took a nap on a hill  
  
Kagome said she needed and aspirin pill  
  
And needed some time to kill  
  
What was a pill?  
  
How can time kill?  
  
As I thought of these question  
  
Ideas in my head started to function  
  
Maybe an aspirin pill  
  
Could help till  
  
Time could kill!  
  
Kagome wouldn't...  
  
She shouldn't!  
  
Kagome couldn't!  
  
I ran to the well  
  
Hoping Kagome was safe and swell  
  
There was Kagome sleeping well but I gotta tell  
  
Kagome! Kagome! When is time going to kill?!  
  
Maybe you need to more of that aspirin pill!  
  
Kagome got up in a fright  
  
Ready to look like she was going to fight  
  
But soon realized what I said  
  
And then her face turned bright red  
  
Shippo that's just an expression  
  
Now stop fooling with this weird obsession  
  
Now I had a confession  
  
That was a very weird mission  
  
So I left Kagome alone  
  
To take a long walk on my own  
  
I saw Inuyasha sleeping in a tree  
  
I wondered if a certain flea could help me  
  
So I called Myoga  
  
To help me make Inuyasha wear a toga  
  
Myoga come out!  
  
I called  
  
I need you to help me before I have to shout!  
  
There came Myoga as small as ever  
  
He had on a face that said whatever  
  
What is it?  
  
He asked in a small pitched voice  
  
I need you to help my toga make Inuyasha fit  
  
There at that moment he smiled and laughed  
  
There's something I would have enjoyed!  
  
He said in a smiling voice  
  
Okay I'll help only of this toga is red  
  
So I pitched and sewed  
  
Although I thought this trick was kinda crude  
  
But Inuyasha has always been rude!  
  
Myoga came and informed  
  
I have told!  
  
I looked at him in a shocked face  
  
Now my plan wan't in the right place!  
  
There came Inuyasha in an angry rage  
  
Shippo I'm going to lock you in a cage!  
  
So then came Kagome and looked at the seen  
  
Inuyasha don't be so keen!  
  
So then Inuyasha came down with a thud  
  
And soon feel into a pile of mud  
  
There that's it for the Interesting Day!  
  
Aren't ready to say hip-hooray?  
  
Tomorrow will not be with those two  
  
But as the other two Sango and Miroku  
  
END  
  
Shippo: Did u all like?  
  
Me: So...so...KAWAII!!! Huggles Shippo then lets go Shippo now say your ending poem  
  
Shippo: I hope you all read and review  
  
If you do your as sweet as sugar too!  
  
Making me feel smart  
  
I should give you a pop tart!  
  
So review a lot  
  
'Cause I don't want my poems to rot  
  
Me: Well u heard him! Review 'em! 


	3. Shippo's Day with Sango and Miroku

Me: Well here's a new Shippo poem chapter thing!  
  
Review Responses  
  
gygirl: Thanxs dis is a very _interesting _review...  
  
Kuramas pnkmate Kagome: Yeah I know ain't it kawaii? Especially since Shippo does them ne?  
  
Lady Alexandria09: Gladz u think it so kawaii! I think it's kawaii too.   
  
feudalfairyfan4ever: U think Shippo is a brat? Lol I guess sometimes. I NEVER SAID I WAS RUMIKO!!! Thanxs for reviewing!  
  
Me: Thankies for reveiwn' peoplez! Though one prob. I know dis rhyming feeling won't last so I think dat pretty soon I'm going to have poem block. lol and Shippo too!  
  
Shippo: I'll still try my best!  
  
So I hope you don't fret  
  
My poems will live  
  
So I will give!  
  
Poem blocks suck  
  
Like a stinkin', loud, squeaking, annoying duck!  
  
There will be one step to take  
  
But I will never brake!  
  
Plz do not hate  
  
'Cause I want my poems to get a good rate!  
  
Get ready, set and yell hip-hooray!  
  
'Cause I'll do my very, very best today!  
  
Me: And he wrote dat to all of u readers! I need to say somethin' though. Some of de words in these poems won't make sense. lol well let's get going ne? (P.S Shippo nothing against ducks. He just couldn't find another word dat rhymed. lol)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character and/or places. But I do own de ideas for de poems.  
  
Shippo's Day with his two companions Sango and Miroku  
  
Shippo's POV =-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hey how are you people doing today?  
  
But I'll get to the poem 'kay?  
  
So I walked through the woods with my two companions Sango and Miroku  
  
Miroku was acting really freaky like usual  
  
And as usual Sango didn't think it was cool  
  
So she used her special tool  
  
With the giant boomerang she held  
  
She hit Miroku on top of the head  
  
While Miroku grew a giant bump on his head  
  
That looked like a hill that changed to the color red  
  
I laughed and giggled as Sango hit repeatingly  
  
I soon grew board and hummed singingly  
  
Seeing when Sango was done  
  
I said that I was going to run  
  
Not listening to what Sango would say  
  
I raced across a place called a bay  
  
As I skipped, hopped and played  
  
I was soon suddenly trapped in a big cage  
  
There were three men  
  
And they said they would take me to a den  
  
I pushed and I shoved  
  
But surely soon I gived  
  
One of them knocked me out  
  
Without giving me enough time to shout  
  
Before being knocked out  
  
I heard one of them say to take the fast route  
  
When I awoke  
  
I stood up and suddenly started to choke  
  
An ugly man  
  
Choked me and said I shouldn't have ran  
  
Another man grabbed me  
  
And threw me too a tree  
  
They said all demons were evil  
  
They all act like I'm the devil!  
  
Suddenly the whole gang of ugly men  
  
Were knocked out and kicked out of the den  
  
There as I saw was Sango and Miroku  
  
I ran over hugging and thanking the two  
  
Sango said we better get to Keade's village before we run into another group  
  
So that night we slept in Keade's eating some soup  
  
Having to spend the day with these two  
  
I laughed all night seeing Sango smack Miroku  
  
I am so glad that I'm spending the night with these nutty cooks  
  
END  
  
Me: As u can see Shippo and I have been losing our poem skills.  
  
Shippo: Teary eyed Sry peoplez!  
  
Me: Don't worry Shippo they probably forgave you. Now then wanna do the ending poem?  
  
Shippo: Thank you for reading my poem series  
  
I will try to make new one for you dearies!  
  
I hope you people that are nice  
  
Get filled with delicious and nutritious sweet and fried rice!  
  
As I would like to say  
  
I wish all you people good night and day!  
  
Me: Isn't dat sweet? Well surprisingly Inuyasha would like to say a poem. OO weird ne?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm half dog demon and I want the Shikon Shards  
  
So you better hand them over to me or pay the price  
  
'Cause I'll do anything to become a demon!  
  
Me: OO Okay...not surprising but good. Anywayz review people!  
  
P.S There is a chance I won't update for awhile. 


	4. Shippo's Day with Kagome's Backpack

Me: Well hello again people!  
  
Review Responses  
  
feudalfairyfan4ever: Hm Inuyasha writing poems...nah. He can't even rhyme!   
  
Aohiki: I know ain't he SO kawaii. lol Shippo says thanxs! Ur poem is funny. Lol  
  
Inuyasha's tewin sister: Glad u like but I can't put a Kikyou or Kagome poem in. It's purely about Shippo. Although I can put a short poem in the author notes.  
  
Venusgurl5: Yeah I'll go check ur stories! lol Shippo is a cute fox.  
  
?????????????????????: Me happy. Thanxs for reviewing!  
  
Me: Shippo would like to say a beginning poem.  
  
Shippo: I missed u all so much  
  
I just back from a huge brunch  
  
Anywayz it's good to write poems again  
  
But sadly it seems like it's going to rain  
  
But that won't stop me  
  
To write poems to thee  
  
So here I come  
  
To bring u some!  
  
Me: Amazingly we finally got the feeling to write poems again. As for now Kilala would like to say a poem. (Yes I taught her how to talk!)  
  
Kilala: Meow is all I can say  
  
But be careful of that day  
  
When I turn huge hooray!  
  
Me: Well I decided to write a short poem too!  
  
I missed writing  
  
Also u reviewing  
  
So I decided to get on to writing poems  
  
I got poems Shippo and I wrote 'em!  
  
So plz enjoy them!  
  
I need inspiration so plz help Shippo and me!  
  
The two of us are writing this slouching on a large tree  
  
Here to write some very hard worked on poems for thee!  
  
Shippo: (Claps) Dat was great Jessica!  
  
Me: Thanxs Ship!  
  
Shippo: Don't call me that.  
  
Me: 'Kay Ship! Now den to get on wid de poem!  
  
Shippo: .  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi is the rightful owner of Inuyasha and I am NOT Rumiko.  
  
Shippo's Day with Kagome's Backpack =-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Well this was an unfortunate day  
  
But I hope you'll stay and listen to what I'll say  
  
Kagome went to go to a hot spring  
  
And then started to sing  
  
I watched her bag filled with stuff  
  
It looked like it was built pretty tough  
  
So I decided to take a look see  
  
'Cause of my huge curiosity  
  
Once I opened the huge sack  
  
A lot of stuff fell on my back  
  
I saw a brown, thin log  
  
Thinking it was some type of bug  
  
I went over to pick it up and smell  
  
Actually it smelled really well  
  
So I took a quick bite of the brown thing  
  
And it started melting  
  
It tasted very good so I soon ate the whole thing  
  
Where did Kagome ever get this  
  
I felt like I was in a great abyss  
  
Soon then I started to look through her bag once again  
  
To see inside what has been  
  
There I found a small book  
  
I started to feel kinda like a crook  
  
I opened to a page that said  
  
'I'm writing this in bed  
  
Inuyasha is pretty cute  
  
But I felt like kicking him with a boot  
  
He was so rude  
  
Also very crude  
  
But I didn't really care much  
  
He still was very cute and such  
  
To think I rubbed his ears when I first saw that man  
  
I only did it as fast as I can'  
  
I stopped reading the page  
  
Feeling I wasn't the right age  
  
Suddenly there came Kagome looking at me in rage  
  
Then she locked me in a cage  
  
She said I needed to learn a lesson from digging through peoples stuff  
  
Kagome looked through her bag then she did a huff  
  
"Shippo where is my chocolate?"  
  
I felt like my time of death was going to be late  
  
I wonder what Kagome will do with me  
  
So I guess I gotta run and flee  
  
I think that the brown log was her chocolate  
  
So I better get going before it's too late!  
  
END  
  
Me: Okay...Shippo where did my diary go?  
  
Shippo: Jessica who is this person you keep saying you love in this book?  
  
Me: SHIPPO!!! KAGOME GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET SHIPPO!!!  
  
Shippo: Yikes!  
  
I better get out before I get bites!  
  
Plz review  
  
Oh and PLZ HELP ME TOO!!! 


	5. Shippo's Music Day

Me: Yo. Don't be surprised if I'm like not myself.  
  
Review Responses  
  
Shiming-Star: Shippo: Thank you! I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING!  
  
Kuramas pnkmate Kagome: Yoko did that? lol that's kinda weird but funny.  
  
Shippo: Hello again my faithful readerz  
  
I'm not much as happy as myself like Jessica is eitherz  
  
You see the number of reviews we got?  
  
Well that really isn't a whole lot  
  
If we don't get more reviews  
  
We promise to make this poem story short boo-hoo  
  
So unless we don't get those nice comments  
  
We'll send this story to far away plants  
  
Me: Hey you reviewers what's up with you?  
  
I thank those people who reviewed the last poem so thank you, you two  
  
This story was suppose to have 15 poems  
  
But if we don't get reviews I am as well sell 'em  
  
So if u like this story a whole lot and don't review  
  
You might as well get 20 tissue boxes and go boo-hoo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
Shippo's Music Day  
  
[=][=][=]  
  
Shippo: Hello people who are reading this today  
  
So you wanna hear 'bout my music day?  
  
Well I walked through the village as every morning  
  
Although for some reason it seemed quit boring  
  
Sango and Miroku were slaying  
  
Though I felt like playing  
  
Inuyasha went who knows where  
  
Kagome went in the well and I told her to take care  
  
I always had wondered what was Kagome's world like  
  
So I decided to take a good plain site  
  
I jumped in the well with fear in me  
  
But I remembered I had a shard with me wanna see?  
  
Anywayz I got out of the well then I looked around  
  
I heard all these neat sounds  
  
Seeing that there was nothing to be afraid of  
  
I decided to take a look see at Kagome's stuff  
  
Climbing to I guessed was Kagome's room coming from her scent  
  
Hearing someone say hello I felt like I was going to faint  
  
"I'm Souta Kagome's sister."  
  
I started to feel kinda better  
  
"I'm Shippo Kagome's adopted son"  
  
I said thinking I was going to have some fun  
  
"Hey do you wanna hear some tunes?"  
  
Asked Souta and I thought I was a total fool  
  
"What tunes?"  
  
I asked thinking I still wasn't so cool  
  
Come on I'll show you what I mean  
  
Said Souta and excited is what I started to feel  
  
So we walked to his room which was great  
  
I checked some stuff to check if they were fake  
  
Souta put a round thing in a big rectangular box  
  
He said this was going to rock  
  
We also listened to hip-hop  
  
And also some pop  
  
I liked what was coming out of the box  
  
Especially the song about the fox  
  
Suddenly we heard from downstairs  
  
"Momma I have to study about bears!"  
  
I jumped at the voice knowing who it was  
  
Souta said "Shippo don't make such a fuss!  
  
Just hurry into the well  
  
And everything should be swell"  
  
So I jumped into the well as fast as I could  
  
Just like my mind telling me I should  
  
When I got back to my world  
  
For some strange reason I felt like I needed to sing like a bird  
  
But there soon came Kagome with an evil stare  
  
Kagome why are you giving me that glare?  
  
"Shippo do you think I'm such a huge fool?  
  
I knew you were in my era while I was at school."  
  
"Momma how did you find out?  
  
It's not like I made a really huge shout."  
  
"Oh I don't know maybe it's because  
  
I heard Souta say Shippo don't make such a fuss!"  
  
Now I knew  
  
That I didn't know what to do  
  
So now I'm stuck with Keade  
  
And that wasn't much of a music day  
  
But I did find out what Kagome's world was like  
  
I even got my very own red bike!  
  
END  
  
Jessica: People who want this story  
  
I'm starting to think people think this is boring  
  
So if you really like these poems and don't review  
  
I'll delete and burn the heck out of it too!  
  
So review, review, review  
  
If you want this story to continue too 


	6. Shippo's Fourth of July Day

Me: Hey.  
  
Review Responses  
  
Lady Alexandria09: Yeah I know u have. It's just that I need more reviewers. Happy 4th of July!  
  
Kuramas pnkmate Kagome: Fight the power! Hehe I've always wanted to say that. Sry but I'm not interested in joining. Happy 4th of July!  
  
Shiming-Star: Shippo: (Riding bike) Me: lol he says thank you. Anywayz thanks for reviewing again! So if I delete this story you'll die? (Smirk) J/K! J/K! Happy 4th of July!  
  
Midnight Fire Fox: Thankies! Yeah parents can make u do that. At least not to me in the mean time 'cause it's summer. I luv ur stories! Happy 4th of July!  
  
A-chan-otaku: Shippo: (Blush) Thank you! == I've been hearing that a lot lately. Thank you for reviewing! Happy 4th of July!  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi is the rightful owner of Inuyasha series and characters...though I wish I owned Inuyasha. -- Happy 4th of July!  
  
Shippo: Hello the people who are reading this  
  
Kagome gave me this thing called a Hershey's Kiss!  
  
So let's get started with this  
  
So I hope u won't dis!  
  
Me: Happy 4th of July everyone  
  
I'm eating hotdog on a bun!  
  
Right now I'm typing this on a hill  
  
Sitting next to my uncle Bill  
  
Watching the fireworks light in the air  
  
There came a firework shaped like a bear  
  
I hope u all enjoy  
  
And I'll give Shippo a very cool toy!  
  
(End of A/N)  
  
Shippo's Fourth of July Day  
  
[=][=][=]  
  
Hey everyone yesterday was really cool  
  
We got to go to a huge pool!  
  
In Kagome's time  
  
I also got some candy for a dime!  
  
Well I'll just make this simple okay?  
  
So you'll get to hear about my Fourth of July Day!  
  
So Kagome's cousin lived in California  
  
Although I thought at first she said Bosnia  
  
Anyways because of you-know-who started to yell  
  
Kagome yelled sit like a giant bell  
  
But in the end HE won the fight  
  
We were off with Kagome to California in sight  
  
Well to my disappointment  
  
I was allergic to something and had to get ointment  
  
Once we reached to a huge house  
  
There came out a girl wearing something Kagome called a blouse  
  
"Hey Kagome what's sup?  
  
I heard from one of your friends your boy is a real dump."  
  
So later Kagome told us all by the name  
  
Her cousin's name then came  
  
She was named Kate  
  
We went to a very tall hill with a huge lake  
  
A lot of people were there including a group that made a cake  
  
With ten cents which was a dime for each slice  
  
Kagome and Kate paid the price  
  
The cake tasted really good  
  
Also all of the other delicious food  
  
But the thing that interested me the most that night  
  
Made my eyes widen by plain sight!  
  
Giant sparks of lights came up  
  
It kinda felt like a time stop  
  
Once it reached the air  
  
I couldn't help but stair  
  
It came up in a huge ka-boom  
  
A lot of people made room  
  
I asked a little bit of money from Kagome  
  
She answered yes but I needed to stay in the bay  
  
So I bought some of the fireworks  
  
And ran to the edge of the bay hoping it works  
  
Surprisingly it didn't even go up  
  
A little boy asked me what's up?  
  
He helped me to learn how to work the fireworks  
  
Boy I hoped it really worked!  
  
I lit it up with my fox fire  
  
Boy I hope I was a good buyer!  
  
Soon the my first firework came up in a big ka-boom  
  
I lit my other forty-five fireworks which was pretty soon  
  
That was one of days that is in my head that will permanently stay  
  
Well that's it for the great Shippo's Fourth of July day!  
  
END  
  
Me: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY DAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: Yeah hope u enjoy some fireworks!  
  
Me: I am watching fireworks right now, on a tall grassy hill and the fireworks are above a lake! Plus it's night time which makes it look COOL!   
  
Me & Shippo: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY AND GOOD NIGHT/DAY!!! 


End file.
